fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:72.197.221.231
Otherarrow (talk) 22:54, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Anya Vs. Dark Night etc. Yes I'm well aware that Anya (暗夜) means Dark Night, Byakuya (白夜) means White Night, and Touma (透魔) means Invisible Demon. But, even though Tokyo (東京) means Eastern Capital, we don't call it east capital, we call it Tokyo. Same concept.—Nauibotics (talk) 19:25, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :It's better to reply to this than through the comment section when submiting so I will be able to see the comment. Anyways, I dunno, I still feel that its awkward to be calling them by their literal translations, but then again, most of the places within their kingdoms have romanized names. I still feel that it should be Anya, Byakuya, and Touma respectively, but I do not want to get into an editing war.—Nauibotics (talk) 01:17, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :I can understand anything related to Fates has no official name confirmations and your translations/romanizations are probably the most literal translations for a lot of them, however you cannot debate any of the Awakening related names given that Knights of Iris is an Official artbook that was MADE with the official Awakening development team. All Japanese names of the Awakening characters are confirmed that way by this book, there is no alternative way of interpreting them.—Nauibotics (talk) 04:44, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :So I talked it over with the admins, they said to list it both ways since neither are wrong.—Nauibotics (talk) 07:26, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I advise that you should either response to this thread or leaving a new message on Nauibotics's talk page rather than keep editing the page as you prefer. I consider it a bad behavior which could lead to worse circumstances. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 09:48, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Morgan's Japanese Name Stop trying to say that Morgan's Japanese is Mark. The team that developed Awakening has stated in Knight of Iris, which is an OFFICIAL Fire Emblem book, that their name is officially romanized as Marc. Your opinion of what you feel their name is, or any Awakening character, is not up for debate.—Nauibotics (talk) 05:19, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Warning This is your second warning, if you keep ignoring what others said and editing as you please, I have to block you for a period. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 07:13, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Yumi Vs. Japanese bow Yumi is no different than saying a Japanese bow and it sounds cleaner that way. Yumi is a proper classification of the Japanese specific type of bow which has differences from western bows. Same effect, less wording. Also, Jisho.org says that Yumi is just fine, rather than saying Japanese bow. In fact, Wakyu are the types of bows typically used by Samurai. :Edit: Also, if you are going to do a massive revert of someone else's work, make sure to at least post on their wall or the admins before you do so. This is to prevent conflict wars. please discuss it here or with an admin before you try to take matters into your hands and cause an avoidable edit war. :Edit2:Okay, so with a bit of proper research, Wakyu is an even more specific classification of Yumi. Instead, I have changed any page with Wakyu to list it with Wakyu. i.e. Brass Wakyu, Steel Wakyu, etc. I hope this is at least a better compromise. —Nauibotics (talk) 11:35, August 16, 2016 (UTC)